The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming system.
An image forming apparatus includes a sheet feed section, a conveyance section, an image forming section, storage, and a controller. The sheet feed section includes a plurality of sheet feed cassettes. The sheet feed cassettes include a sheet feed cassette able to house a plurality of reused sheets and a sheet feed cassette able to house a plurality of blank sheets. One side of each reused sheet has been used. That is, an image has been formed on only one side of the reused sheet. The conveyance section conveys the reused sheets or the blank sheets from the sheet feed section toward the image forming section. The image forming section forms an image based on image data on a reused sheet or a blank sheet.
The storage stores specific information including a specific image and a specific character string. The controller determines whether or not an image includes the specific information based on the image data indicating the image and the specific information. The controller directs the sheet feed section, the conveyance section, and the image forming section to form the image on a reused sheet when the image does not include the specific information. By contrast, the controller directs the sheet feed section, the conveyance section, and the image forming section to form the image on a blank sheet when the image includes the specific information.